paw_patrol_relation_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
PPatrol Fanfic: The Untold Crushes
Chapter 1: One day all the pups (including Tracker and Everest) were playing outside the lookout. Marshall was found under a tree with his ears flat on his face with a frown. "Whats wrong Marshall", Chase says feeling sad for his pup friend. "Umm I uh", Marshall glups with a bit of blush on his face. "D-Don't you have something else to do!" he snapped. "Well ok then if you don't want me to help i can just leave!" Chase snapped back still wondering what was wrong with him. All of a sudden the pups tags glowed "PAW Patrol to the lookout!" Ryder said. "Ryder needs us!", the pups said. While they all barked and ran to the elevator Marshall slips and rolls with the ball they were playing with. He crashes into everyone. All the pups blushed a bit til Marshall said "Uh what r u guys staring at", he then looks down he and Everest's noses were touching. Marshall's face went red as a tomato then out of the blue he felt something icy and something he never felt before him and Everest were kissing. Marshall fanted and fell on the elevator floor. "Who NOES that Marshall liked Everest" said Chase all the pups laughed. After that Chase and Zuma kind felt lonely and single they both liked someone too and were a bit jealous that Marshall kissed his crush, they talked about it with Ryder. Chapter 2: After the mission Marshall was still tempted to even look, speak, play or do anything with Everest he was embarrassed the whole day. All the pups made fun of him saying he and Everest were dating when he really wanted them to tomorrow was the day he was going to tell her. The next day Marshall found Ryder, Chase and Zuma were in the lookout looking as sad as he was yesterday. "Guys what the matter" Marshall said, "All of us are having a problem" Ryder said. "You see Zuma and Chase and I like someon-. Chase cut him off with a paw on his mouth. "Dont tell him!" he said. "Well he already kissed Everwest and probowy told her how he felt so we can tell him dude" Zuma said. "Well you see a we have crushes and were afraid to tell them because we dont know what there going to do or say". Ryder said with his face looking like its been dipped in red hot coffee (he was blushing really badly). "Oh". "Well today i was going to tell everest but yeah I can help you guys too". He said happily wanting to help his friends alot. "Anyway who are your crushes?" he said wondering. "S-Skye" Chase said tempted "Well that was pretty obvious" Marshall said with a look on his face. Chase growled and barked at Marshall he did the same back. "Okay pups lets not get too hasty" Ryder said trying to calm them down. "Who do you like Zuma?" Zuma looked to the floor with tears in his eyes. "I cant tell!" he said with giant tears coming from his eyes to the floor." Chase, Marshall and Ryder went to comforting Zuma. "Its ok" Marshall said "were here 4 you" Chase said. Zuma's face turned apple red as he said "Rocky". Ryder and the pups gasp realizing one of there friends were gay. "Ill just leave I-I know u guys hate me now bye" Zuma began to walk out but was stopped by all the pups outside looking in the sky there were baskets of bunnies with ballons on them floating away and Mr. P's dilivary dronzes were going everywhere. Chase Ryder and Marshall were concered why Zuma stopped and looked so they wen to him and saw everything. "Paw Patrol to the Air Patroller!". Ryder needs us! the pups yelled as the air patroller came down. (ryders crush will come in next chapter) Chapter 3: (If my story doesn't make sence tell me to edit or fix some stuff i want my fanfic's to be good thx) When all the pups got to the air patroller Everest and Tracker were excited to see what there air packs look like "Rocky im gonna need you and your claw to grab as many baskets as you can". Rocky barks "Ruff! Green means go". Ryder scrolls to Chase. "Chase im gonna need you and net to catch as many dronzes you can". Chase barks "Ruff! Chase is on the case!" Im gonna need the rest of you pups to help to find things that can help catch the objects. "Ruff Ruff Ruff! the pups say then they all howl. The pups get deployed, Trackers flight pack were ( ill edit later)